The purpose of this program is to maintain a cancer clinical center (CCC) at the Cancer Research Center (CRC), a non-profit corporation affiliated with the Ellis Fischel State Cancer Hospital (EFSCH). The EFSCH provides the diagnostic and treatment facilities for 1500-2000 new cancer patients per year and has been doing so since 1940 with the accumulation of clinical management experience on 49,500 cancers in 39,921 patients with complete follow-up. The EFSCH clinical services are organized under academic bylaws with active research and training programs in each clinical department. To complement the EFSCH, the CRC provides a 9-bed cancer clinical research unit, a biomathematics unit and a biochemistry research unit. Programs evaluate the natural history of human cancer, the development and utilization of biomathematical methods in cancer clinical research, the evaluation of clinical data, and the development and evaluation of new methods of prevention, diagnosis, and treatment. The program plan considers the applicability of the convergence technique for the solution of clinical problems existing in the patient population accessible to the EFSCH-CRC staff for clinical studies. Future developments will follow a master plan intended to create a comprehensive cancer research and demonstration center at the CRC/EFSCH. A letter of intent was submitted 11 July 1973.